Maskenball
by Zauberfee1979
Summary: Ein Maskenball zu Halloween. Mehr wäre zu viel verraten! Mal wieder DMHG diesmal allerdings ein Oneshot! Achtung! Purer Fluff! :D


_Hallo Ihr Lieben!_

_Da meine neue Story noch etwas dauert, bis ich sie abgeschlossen habe, hab ich hier einen kleinen Oneshot für Euch, der mich heute Nacht sozusagen angefallen hat:D_

_Gebetat hat wieder meine allerliebste Claudia...dafür einen dollen Knuddler!_

_Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt es wieder, auch wenn es diesmal purer Fluff ist! ;)_

_Über Eure Kommentare dazu freu ich mich natürlich jetzt schon!_

_Alles liebe_

_Zauberfee_

* * *

**Maskenball**

_Einladung _

An Halloween wird dieses Jahr für alle Schüler der sechsten und siebten Jahrgangstufe ein Maskenball veranstaltet. Die Herren werden gebeten, schwarze Festroben zu tragen, während die Damen blaue Kleider tragen sollen.  
Die Verkleidung wird mit Magie von Professor McGonagall und Professor Flitwick vorgenommen.  
Beginnen wird der Abend um 18 Uhr, das Ende ist offen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Albus Dumbledore  
(Schulleiter)

Nachdenklich las Hermine wieder und wieder den Brief, den soeben beim Frühstück jeder Schüler der 6. und 7. Klasse per Schuleule erhalten hatte. Was hatte sich Dumbledore nur dieses mal wieder gedacht? Es schien so, als würde er wieder einen Versuch starten, die Häuser näher zusammenzubringen. Auch dieses Mal kamen ihr seine Methoden alles andere als konventionell vor. Sie schaute zum Lehrertisch und sah Dumbledore, der einen fröhlich grinsenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte während er seinen Blick über die sichtlich verwunderte Schülerschaft schweifen ließ. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, zwinkerte er ihr lächelnd zu und sah dann wieder wo ganz anders hin. Innerlich schüttelte die Gryffindor den Kopf über ihren Schulleiter. Allerdings musste sie sich auch eingestehen, dass Dumbledore bisher immer wusste was er tat, und im Nachhinein war auch immer ein tieferer Sinn in seinem Tun zu erkennen. Sie seufzte laut und blickte dann Ron und Harry an. Die beiden unterhielten sich bereits angeregt und spekulierten die wildesten Thesen, wie die Verkleidung wohl aussehen würde. Morgen Abend würden sie es wissen.

_**oooOOOooo**_

Der Tag verging wie im Flug, da sogar die Lehrer sich heute hauptsächlich mit dem Thema des Maskenballes beschäftigten. Alle Lehrer bis auf einen. Snape nahm, ohne auch nur den Ansatz eines Lächelns, seinen Unterricht rigoros durch und zog heute für Unaufmerksamkeit sogar noch mehr Punkte ab als sonst. Selbst sein eigenes Haus musste daran glauben, als Pansy und Milicent sich über ihre Kleider unterhielten und mit wem sie gerne gehen würden. Das kostete sie jeweils 10 Punkte. Hermine bekam fast den Eindruck, dass Snape so gar nichts von der Idee des Schulleiters hielt und deshalb noch schlechter gelaunt war als sonst. Irgendwie konnte sie ihn heute sogar verstehen. Sie hatte auch keine wirklich große Lust auf diesen Ball. Aber da sie Vertrauensschülerin war, bestand Anweseinheitspflicht für sie, wie auch auf jeder anderen Hogwarts-Veranstaltung. Irgendwann war aber auch der Unterricht bei Snape vorüber und die Schüler schlenderten zum Abendessen.

Auch hier gab es heute Abend natürlich nur ein Thema. Irgendwann war Hermine so genervt, dass sie ihre Sachen packte, sich noch ein Sandwich nahm und damit in der Bücherei verschwand. Hier konnte sie endlich durchatmen und auf andere Gedanken kommen. Sie hatte gerade lesend den letzten Bissen ihres Brotes gegessen, als eine schnarrende Stimme von hinten ertönte.  
„Hey Granger...das ist aber mutig von dir...als Schlammblut hier so ganz alleine rum zu sitzen." Malfoy! Der hatte ihr noch gefehlt zu ihrem Glück! Sie rollte genervt mit den Augen.  
Was willst du Malfoy?"

„Nichts...ich wundere mich nur, warum du noch nicht mit Ballvorbereitungen angefangen hast? Deine Haare benötigen doch sicherlich mehrere Tage, bis du sie gebändigt bekommst, oder? Aber...ach...ich vergaß...es ist ja Halloween...da kannst du ja als Schreckgespenst hin gehen, das fällt sicher nicht weiter auf."  
Hermine musste tief durchatmen, um ihm nicht sofort einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen. Ihren Zauberstab hielt sie allerdings fest umklammert.

„Wenigstens muss ich nicht als Eisklotz da erscheinen, Malfoy" zischte sie gefährlich leise. Der Slytherin hob verwundert eine Augenbraue. Mit so einer Antwort hatte er nicht wirklich gerechnet. Mit einem Fluch ja. Auch eine Ohrfeige wäre von der Gryffindor nichts Ungewöhnliches für ihn gewesen. Aber das? Sie hatte ihn ehrlich überrascht mit ihrer sarkastischen Antwort.  
„Granger, du klingt nicht so, als ob du dich auf den Ball freuen würdest" stellte er nach einiger Zeit schließlich fest.  
„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was dich das angeht...aber du hast recht...ich würde mich lieber mit einem Buch in einem Sessel verkriechen, als mir diese ganzen Idioten morgen Abend anzutun." Warum sie ihm dies gerade erzählt hatte, wusste sie selber nicht. Dem Slytherin schien es genauso zu gehen.

„Solche Worte aus deinem Mund! Ich bin schockiert" antworte er ihr mit öliger Stimme.  
Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern und versuchte sich wieder auf ihre Lektüre zu konzentrieren. Dies gelang ihr allerdings nicht mehr, als der Eisprinz von Slytherin sich plötzlich ihr gegenüber auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ und sie intensiv anstarrte.  
„WAS?"

„Ich frage mich, warum ausgerechnet du alle anderen, die morgen auf diesen Ball gehen, als Idioten bezeichnest? Gibt es dafür einen Grund?" Er stütze seine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und legte sein Kinn auf die nun verschränkten Hände.  
„Weil an solchen Abenden bei allen männlichen Wesen die Intelligenz flöten geht...sie denken nur noch eine Etage unter ihrem Hirn und man kann mit keinem mehr ein normales Gespräch führen...deshalb!"  
Draco lachte laut auf, als er das hörte.  
„Granger, das klingt ja gerade so, als würden es alle männlichen Wesen an diesem Abend nur darauf anlegen ein Mädchen in die Kiste zu bekommen."

„Genau so ist es doch...entweder das, oder sie saufen sich die Birne zu...das ist auch nicht besser."  
„Also, wenn du bisher nur mit solchen Männern deine Abende verbringen musstest, dann wundert mich gar nichts mehr."  
„Als ob du anders wärst, Malfoy!"  
„Aber sicher...immerhin bin ich ein Malfoy! Malfoys saufen sich nicht zu...und sie haben es auch nicht nötig, ein Mädchen ausgerechnet an diesem Abend abzuschleppen...schließlich können wir uns so schon das ganze Jahr kaum vor eindeutigen Angeboten retten."  
Hermine schnaubte belustigt.  
„Alles klar Malfoy", damit stand sie auf und ließ ihn einfach so am Tisch sitzen. Wütend starrte er ihr nach. ‚Schade, dass sie ein Schlammblut ist, sonst hätte ich ihr glatt bewiesen, dass es so ist!"

_**oooOOOooo**_

Hermine hatte gehofft, wenigstens im Gemeinschaftsraum etwas Ruhe zu haben, aber auch das war natürlich ein Irrtum, da hier alle älteren Gryffindors herumsaßen und sich über den Ball unterhielten. ‚Man könnte glatt denken, es gäbe nichts anderes, über dass man sich unterhalten könnte. ' seufzte sie in Gedanken und verzog sich in ihren Schlafsaal. Da ihre Zimmerkolleginnen noch nicht da waren, machte sie sich zum Schlafen fertig und ließ sich in ihr Bett fallen. ‚Wenigstens ist morgen ein Samstag und somit kein Unterricht', dachte sie noch, ehe der Schlaf sie übermannte.

_**oooOOOooo**_

Am nächsten Morgen war sie natürlich als erste wach. Lavender und Parvati schliefen beide noch tief und fest. ‚War sicherlich spät bei den beiden gestern Abend.' dachte sie während sie in ihre Hausschuhe und ihren Morgenmantel schlüpfte. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die beiden Mädchen schlich sie sich aus dem Schlafsaal und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Wie erwartet war sie die einzige, die an einem Samstag um diese Uhrzeit schon wach war. Es war ja schließlich auch erst kurz nach halb sieben. Sie schlenderte zu einem Sessel am Kamin und setzte sich.

Gedankenverloren starrte sie ins Feuer und überlegte sich ein Horrorszenario nach dem anderen für den folgenden Abend. Mit einem leisen Plopp erschien plötzlich ein Hauself und brachte die Bekleidung für den Ball. Für jedes Mädchen ein dunkelblaues Kleid und für jeden Jungen eine schwarze Stoffhose, ein schwarzes Hemd sowie einen schwarzen Umhang. Außerdem erschien noch ein Stapel Masken, die farblich auf die Kleidung abgestimmt zu sein schienen.

Es waren alles elfenbeinfarbige Masken, jedoch waren die für die Damen mit blauen Elfen verziert, während sich auf denen der Herren schwarze Fledermäuse tummelten. Hermine erhob sich wieder aus ihrem Sessel, um sich die Kostüme genauer anzusehen. Skeptisch nahm sie eines der Kleider hoch, um es zu inspizieren. Der Stoff fühlte sich unheimlich teuer zwischen ihren Fingern an, fast ein bisschen wie teure Seide. Das Oberteil des Kleides bestand aus einem engen Korsett welches hinten sogar geschnürt wurde und auf der Taille aufhörte. Ab hier wurde das Kleid sehr bauschig und glockenförmig, so dass Hermine unweigerlich an ein altertümliches Hochzeitskleid denken musste. Mit einem Lächeln verscheuchte sie diesen Gedanken schnell wieder.

Der Rockteil war mir einer Art durchsichtigen Stoff überzogen, der Hermine an Chiffon erinnerte. Er schimmerte halbdurchsichtig je nach Lichteinfall in allen Farben des Regenbogens. Bei genauem Hinsehen konnte man auch hier die kleinen eingearbeiteten Elfen erkennen, die sich schon auf der Maske fanden.  
Hermine hielt sich das Kleid vor, um die Länge insgesamt zu prüfen. Es endete knapp über dem Boden und würde mit den hohen Schuhen, die zu diesem Zweck ebenfalls bereit standen, sicherlich fantastisch aussehen.

Seufzend legte sie es zurück und widmete sich der Bekleidung der Jungs. Auch hier war der hochwertige Stoff erkennbar, doch im Gegensatz zu den Kleidern fanden sich hier weder Stickereien mit Fledermäusen noch Chiffoneinsätze. Allerdings wäre das Hermine auch etwas zu verspielt für einen Mann erschienen. Es reichten schon die antik wirkenden Rüschen am Revers des Hemdes. Sie war schon gespannt darauf, wie Harry und Ron in dieser Kleidung wohl aussehen? würden. Sicherlich gleich um Jahre erwachsener, als sie es waren.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Sie setzte sich wieder in ihren Sessel und begann ihre Grübeleien erneut. Warum war sie nur heute nicht krank? Vielleicht sollte sie eine von den Nasch & Schwänz Leckereien der Weasley-Zwillinge in Betracht ziehen? Nein, dieser Gedanke war für Hermine Jane Granger einfach zu abwegig. Wenn wenigstens Ginny ebenfalls kommen dürfte, aber die war ja noch in der Fünften. Na, irgendwie würde sie diesen Abend schon überstehen. Und es gab ja schließlich keine Bleibepflicht. Sie würde etwas essen, vielleicht ein wenig tanzen und anschließend gleich im Schlafsaal verschwinden.

Dieser Gedankengang hob augenblicklich ihre Stimmung etwas an.  
Sie wurde von einem in den Sessel ihr gegenüber plumpsenden Harry aus ihrer Grübelei gerissen.  
„Morgen Herm."  
„Morgen Harry. Was machst du denn schon hier?"

„Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen...ständig habe ich versucht, mir etwas auszudenken, um heute Abend nicht auf diesen dämlichen Ball gehen zu müssen." Harry klang genauso genervt wie sie selbst sich fühlte.  
„Genau das habe ich auch versucht...allerdings bin ich schließlich zu der Überlegung gekommen, dass ich ja gleich nach dem Essen wieder verschwinden kann...also werde ich es schon irgendwie überleben."

Das schien Harry ebenfalls etwas zu beruhigen.  
„Ich bin ja nur gespannt, wie die ‚magische Verkleidung' aussehen wird."  
„Keine Ahnung Herm...wir werden uns wohl überraschen lassen müssen."

Hermine seufze als Antwort nur und die beiden sahen sich genervt in die Augen, nur um kurz darauf loszuprusten. Nichts war schöner und amüsanter als geteiltes Selbstmitleid.  
„Was hältst du davon Herm...wir machen uns beide fertig und gehen erstmal was frühstücken?"  
„Gute Idee...ich beeile mich" antworte sie zwinkernd und war schon halb die Treppe hoch.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Zehn Minuten später saßen beide in der Großen Halle beim Essen. Außer ihnen beiden waren bisher nur ein paar Lehrer und Draco Malfoy anwesend. Der Rest des Schlosses schien noch selig zu schlummern. Wahrscheinlich hatten alle gestern Abend ziemlich lange über den Ball diskutiert.

Hermine biss gerade genüsslich in ihren Toast, als sich ihr Blick mit dem von Draco kreuzte. Fast hätte sie sich verschluckt, denn der Slytherin schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Kein spöttisches wie sonst, sondern ein fröhliches und gutgelauntes. ‚Was ist denn mit dem los?' wunderte sich Hermine still, nickte ihm kurz zu und versuchte sich wieder auf ihren Teller zu konzentrieren.  
Kurz darauf erschienen auch Ron und ein paar andere Schüler aus verschiedenen Häusern und Hermine vergaß den Slytherin völlig.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Der Tag verflog plötzlich regelrecht und um fünf Uhr abends stand Hermine mit Parvati und Lavender zusammen vor dem Spiegel und machte sich für den Ball fertig. Ginny war ebenfalls anwesend, als neutraler Beistand für die drei anderen Mädchen sozusagen, und half, wo sie gerade gebraucht wurde.

Während Lavender schon ihr Kleid anhatte, versuchte Parvati gerade ein passendes Make Up aufzulegen und Hermine kämpfte, wie schon so oft, mit ihren Haaren. Zwar waren diese inzwischen nicht mehr so störrisch wie noch vor wenigen Jahren, aber sie hatte immer noch mindestens doppelt so viele Haare auf dem Kopf wie ihre Freundinnen, und dementsprechend aufwändig war es, sie zu bändigen und eine passable Frisur daraus zu zaubern. Auf Make Up wollte sie verzichten, da sie sich sicher war, dass man das hinter der Maske sowieso nicht sehen würde, wozu dann also der Aufwand?

Ginny hatte ihr soeben die letzten Strähnen mit einem Zauber hochgesteckt und betrachtete zufrieden ihr Werk. Auch Hermine gefiel Ginnys Arbeit und so konnte sie sich ebenfalls endlich in ihr Kleid schnüren. Parvati war endlich auch so weit ihr Kleid anzuziehen und kurz darauf standen die drei Hexen in voller Montur vor Ginny, welche die drei bewundernd musterte. Fehlte nur noch der schwarze Hogwarts-Umhang und alle drei waren fertig, sich ins Getümmel zu schmeißen. Jede verabschiedete sich bei Ginny und bedankte sich für die Hilfe, nahm sich dann eine der Masken, die auf einem kleinen Tischchen im Zimmer lagen, und gemeinsam schritten sie die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter.

Dort standen schon ein paar der Jungs und warfen ihnen bewundernde Blicke zu. Harry und Ron waren ebenfalls schon anwesend und so machte sich die kleine Gruppe, bestehend aus Lavender, Parvati, Hermine, Ron, Harry, Neville, Seamus und Dean, auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Im Eingangsbereich vor der Großen Halle standen schon etliche andere Schüler und alle trugen sie dieselben Anzüge oder Kleider. Man konnte aus der Entfernung kaum jemanden erkennen. Nur wenn man direkt vor einer Person stand, wusste man mit wem man es zu tun hatte. Bisher hatte allerdings auch kaum einer seine Maske auf. Würden die jetzt noch aufgesetzt, war sich Hermine sicher, würde sie fast niemanden mehr erkennen. Wozu dann also noch das magische Verkleiden? Und wie sollte das überhaupt aussehen?  
Erst jetzt fiel ihr ein dunkles Zelt auf, welches direkt vor den großen Flügeltoren zur Halle stand und zwei Eingänge hatte.  
In diesem Moment schlug die große Uhr Punkt Sechs, und aus einem der Eingänge trat McGonagall, während aus dem anderen Professor Flitwick kam.

Der kleine Professor rief alle Jungen zu sich und McGonagall winkte den umstehenden Mädchen. Hermine war mehr als skeptisch, was das nun wieder werden würde, und verabschiedete sich schnell von Ron, Harry und den anderen und wünschte ihnen vorsichtshalber einen schönen Abend, ehe sie sich mit Lavender und Parvati in der Reihe vor McGonagalls Zelteingang anstellte. Nervös tuschelten die beiden anderen Gryffindors miteinander und auch Hermines Bauch begann zu kribbeln.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie plötzlich einen blonden Kopf sehen, und instinktiv drehte sie sich in diese Richtung. Es war tatsächlich Malfoy. Was sie allerdings ziemlich verwirrte war, dass er sie staunend musterte. Als er ihren fragenden Blick bemerkte, zeigte er ihr einen Daumen nach oben, grinste sie schelmisch an und verschwand dann im Zelteingang.  
„War das eben Malfoy, Herm?" wollte nun auch schon Parvati von hinten wissen und Lavender sah sie ebenso fragend an.  
„Ja, das war er" antwortete sie den beiden zögernd.  
„Und was hast du mit dem?" Diese Frage hatte sie befürchtet.

„Nichts...das ist Malfoy. Ich weiß nicht, was er wollte." Weder Lavender noch Parvati schienen ihr zu glauben, doch Hermine war das jetzt ziemlich egal, denn insgeheim stellte sie sich dieselben Fragen.  
Allerdings hatte sie keine Zeit mehr, um weiter zu grübeln, denn schon war sie in dem Zelteingang verschwunden und sah sich McGonagall gegenüber. Diese lächelte sie freundlich an und hob ihren Zauberstab auf Gesichtshöhe von Hermine.  
„Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Abend, Miss Granger" sagte sie noch, ehe Hermine auch schon das Prickeln eines Zaubers auf sich fühlen konnte.

„Was haben Sie denn gemacht?" wollte sie neugierig wissen, doch die alte Professorin zeigte nur lächelnd auf einen Spiegel, der gleich neben dem Ausgang zur Großen Halle hing. Hermine trat näher heran und hätte sich beinahe selbst nicht mehr erkannt.  
Statt ihrer braunen Haare trug sie nun ein elegantes Schwarz und ihre Augen waren ebenfalls nicht mehr braun, sondern nun von einem mysteriösen Lila.

„Vergessen Sie nicht ihre Maske, Miss Granger" zwinkerte die Professorin ihr noch zu, dann wurde sie auch schon weiter geschoben, denn hinter ihr wollten Lavender und auch Parvati nicht mehr länger warten. Sie setzte sich also ihre Maske auf und wartete vor dem Zelteingang darauf, dass Lavender oder Parvati endlich herauskamen. Kurz darauf kam tatsächlich ein Mädchen aus dem Zelt, doch Hermine konnte nur unsicher „Parvati?" fragen. Die angesprochene nickte und fragte nun ihrerseits vorsichtig „Hermine?" worauf eben jene gleichfalls nickte.

Parvati hatte nun statt schwarzer Haare hellblonde, die fast Malfoy Konkurrenz hätten machen können. Ihre Augen, die sonst schon fast schwarz erschienen, waren nun ein grelles grün und sogar ihre Stimme hatte anders geklungen.  
„Klingt meine Stimme auch anders?" fragte sie deshalb unsicher. Parvati nickte nur.  
Na, das konnte ja heiter werden. So würde sie weder Harry noch Ron jemals wieder finden.

Hinter ihnen kam nun ein weiteres Mädchen aus dem Zelt, welches eigentlich nur Lavender sein konnte, aber ganz anders aussah wie sonst. Ihre Haare hatten die Farbe von Hermines jetzigen Augen, nämlich dunkellila und die Augen waren fast silbern. Unsicher blickte sie von der einen zu der anderen. „Lavender?" kam es unisono von Hermine und Parvati, worauf diese noch mehr zusammenzuckte, da sie die beiden nicht mal an der Stimme erkennen konnte. Sie sah lange von der einen zu der anderen, ehe sie Parvati ansah und einfach riet, dass es eben diese sein musste. Erleichtert beschlossen die drei, sich an einen der vielen kleinen Tische zu setzen. Inzwischen war es in der Halle schon ganz schön voll geworden.

Kaum saßen sie, setzten sich drei gutaussehende junge Männer zu ihnen an den Tisch und grüßten sie freundlich. Hermine, Parvati und Lavender blickten sich an, grinsten dann schelmisch und damit war klar, dass sie ihre Identität vorerst nicht verraten würden.  
Am Lehrertisch räusperte sich nun Dumbledore, und augenblicklich wurde es still in dem großen Saal.  
„Meine Lieben, wie Sie sicherlich schon bemerkt haben, haben wir uns für dieses Jahr etwas ganz Besonderes einfallen lassen." Leises Gelächter war an einigen Stellen im Raum zu hören, ehe der Direktor fortfuhr.

„Mit Hilfe von Professor McGonagall und Professor Flitwick haben wir nicht nur die Farbe Ihrer Augen und Ihrer Haare verändert, sondern auch Ihre Stimmen hören sich nun anders an als üblich. Dieser Zauber endet entweder heute Nacht um 3 Uhr oder mit Betreten Ihres eigenen Schlafsaales. Eine Regel gibt es allerdings für den heutigen Abend...Sie dürfen Ihre Identitäten nicht preisgeben. Zumindest nicht vor Mitternacht. Wenn Sie nach Mitternacht die Identität eines anderen erraten, oder Ihre eigene Maske absetzen, erlischt der Zauber ebenfalls. Sicher haben ein paar von Ihnen auf Ihre Freunde gewartet und diese wissen bereits Ihren richtigen Namen, doch ab sofort wird ein Zauber wirksam, der jeden, der seine Identität einem anderen vor Ende der abgelaufenen Frist verrät, für den restlichen Abend verstummen lässt. Dies gilt ebenso für das Abnehmen der Maske. Und nun wünsche ich Ihnen viel Spaß. Lassen Sie es sich schmecken!" Damit klatschte er in die Hände und die Tische waren reichlich mit Essen gefüllt.

Die drei Gryffindor–Mädchen und ihre unbekannten männlichen Tischnachbarn kamen dieser Aufforderung nach und bedienten sich an den kulinarischen Köstlichkeiten. Dabei plauderten sie fröhlich über dies und das. Hermine direkt gegenüber saß ein junger Mann mit ebenso schwarzen Haaren wie sie sie selbst hatte. Doch statt ihren lilafarbenen Augen blickten ihr strahlend Blaue entgegen. Sie beide waren diejenigen, die am wenigsten zu dem Gespräch am Tisch beisteuerten. Sie sahen sich nur immer wieder stumm an und lächelten, sobald sich ihre Blicke trafen. Hermine war fasziniert von diesen Augen, was gar nicht so sehr an der Farbe lag, sondern an einem Gefühl, welches ihr der Blick in diese Augen vermittelte und das sie nicht zuordnen konnte.

Als das Essen schließlich beendet war, begann eine Band gemischte Musik zu spielen und Lavender begab sich mit dem hellblonden jungen Mann mit schwarzen Augen, welcher mit am Tisch gesessen hatte, zur Tanzfläche. Parvati folgte den beiden kurze Zeit später mit dem anderen Jungen, welcher mit giftgrünen Haaren und goldenen Augen sehr gut zu Parvati zu passen schien. Hermine und ihr geheimnisvoller Tischpartner blieben sitzen und lächelten sich nur ein weiteres Mal an.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?" unterbrach er plötzlich die Stille, und seine angenehm tiefe Stimme jagte Hermine wohlige Schauer über den Rücken. Zum Glück hatte er vorher ebenso wenig gesprochen wie sie, denn sonst hätte sie vor Kribbeln im Bauch wohl kaum noch einen Bissen essen können. Dankbar nickte sie ihm zu. „Ja, das wäre sehr nett." Er lächelte sie wieder an, verschwand in der Menge und kam kurz danach mit zwei Gläsern voller Kürbissaft zurück.  
„Wie gefällt es dir bisher?" fragte er weiter.  
„Ich würde sagen: besser als ich befürchtet hatte..."

„Hast du dich denn nicht auf den Ball gefreut?" Er klang ehrlich überrascht in Hermines Ohren.  
„Nein...ich mag solche Veranstaltungen nicht wirklich...allerdings hatte ich bisher auch noch nie so nette Gesellschaft." Als sie realisiert hatte, was sie da eben gesagt hatte, wurde sie rot im Gesicht, was zu ihrem Glück allerdings zum Großteil von ihrer Maske verdeckt wurde.  
Ihr Gesprächspartner lächelte sie allerdings nur freudig an.

„Ich hatte bisher auch nie nette Gesellschaft...heute ist das erste Mal." Hermine wurde noch röter und senkte verlegen den Kopf.  
„Möchtest du tanzen?" Sie sah ihn überrascht an, nickte dann aber und ließ sich von ihm auf die Füße ziehen.  
Er konnte wirklich gut tanzen, das musste Hermine neidlos eingestehen. Sie fühlte sich permanent, als ob sie fliegen würde und das sogar bei Tänzen, die sie nie zuvor getanzt hatte.

Während des Tanzens unterhielten sie sich über Gott und die Welt und Hermine stellte fest, dass sie sich nicht nur für dieselben Dinge interessierten, sondern auch über die gleichen Dinge lachen konnten.

Nie zuvor hatte sie sich so gut gefühlt. Und das ausgerechnet mit einem völlig Fremden. Es erschien ihr absurd, und doch passierte ihr gerade genau das. Ihr Tanzpartner hatte sogar wirklich gute Manieren und schien sie geradezu auf Händen zu tragen. Und er war intelligent. Eine Zeit lang hatten sie über Arithmantik gefachsimpelt und Hermine hatte das erste Mal das Gefühl, dass ihr Partner auch verstand, was sie ihm eben erzählt hatte. Nicht nur verstand, sondern auch ganz eigene Theorien darüber hatte und sie so wunderbar mit ihm darüber diskutieren konnte.

Insgeheim fragte sie sich nun schon seit längerem, wer ihr Märchenprinz wohl sein mochte. Immer mehr bekam sie das Gefühl, dass ihr hier ihr Traumprinz gegenüber stand. Doch so ein Supermann hätte ihr schon viel früher auffallen müssen...wo hatte er sich also so lange versteckt?

**_oooOOOooo_**

Die Zeit verflog regelrecht und ehe sich Hermine versah, schlug die große Uhr Mitternacht.  
Nun konnte die Gryffindor die Unruhe um sich herum deutlich spüren. Wer würde wohl seine Identität verraten? Und würde sich nach diesem Abend wirklich etwas ändern? Für sie hatte sich schon alles geändert, wie sie mit Entsetzen feststellte. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr vorstellen, wie sie bisher ohne ihren charmanten Partner ausgekommen war. Sie wollte ihn auch nach diesem Abend treffen...vorausgesetzt natürlich, er würde sie auch wieder sehen wollen. Ein Räuspern riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, und sie sah ihn mit fragender Miene an.  
„Möchtest du ein wenig nach draußen gehen?" Hermine nickte lächelnd.

Er nahm zärtlich ihre Hand in seine, zog sie zur Tür hinaus und auch durch das große Portal, bis sie draußen auf den Länderein standen.  
Lange blickten sie beide nur in den wunderschönen Nachthimmel, ehe er wieder die Stille durchbrach.  
„Ich weiß schon den ganzen Abend wer du bist." Er hatte sehr leise gesprochen und doch hatte Hermine mit jedem Wort mehr Angst bekommen.

„Und du wolltest trotzdem mit mir den Abend verbringen?"  
„Ja, das wollte ich...ich wollte Hermine Granger mal von einer anderen Seite kennen lernen als bisher..." Nach seinen Worten konnte Hermine wieder das Kribbeln der Magie auf sich fühlen. Der Zauber, der auf ihr lag war verschwunden...dafür benötigte sie keinen Spiegel.  
Ihr Gegenüber hatte sich ihr allerdings noch immer nicht zuerkennen gegeben.  
„Und...bereust du es?"

„Nein...ich bereue, diese Chance nicht schon viel eher bekommen zu haben." während er die letzten Worte fast nur noch gehaucht hatte, war er ihrem Gesicht immer näher gekommen und schließlich konnte sie seine sanften Lippen auf den ihren fühlen. Sie fühlte sich, als ob in ihrem Inneren plötzlich ein Feuerwerk explodierte. Das war der beste Kuss, den sie jemals bekommen hatte und sie wusste, dass sie hier wirklich ihrem Traummann gegenüber stand...ihr war inzwischen völlig egal, wer er wirklich war. So sehr verstellen konnte sich kein Mensch! Atemlos trennten sie sich voneinander und sahen sich tief in die Augen.  
„Würdest du mich nach diesem Abend wieder treffen wollen, egal, wer ich bin?"

Hermine konnte nur nicken. Allerdings musste sie die eine Frage stellen, die ihr schon die ganze Zeit auf der Seele brannte:  
„Und willst du dich wieder mit mir treffen?" Auch er nickte. Lange sahen sie sich nur an, dann griff er schließlich nach seiner Maske und nahm sie ab. Als Hermine erkannte, wen sie da vor sich hatte keuchte sie entsetzt auf.  
„Malfoy?" Er schien wirklich enttäuscht von ihrem Verhalten nach seiner Enthüllung. Seine vorher blauen Augen waren nun wieder sturmgrau und seine Haare waren wieder blond statt schwarz.

„Ich wusste, du würdest deine Meinung ändern, sobald du mich siehst, Hermine." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und wollte gehen. Er hatte gerade mit hängenden Schultern die Hand nach der Türklinke ausgestreckt als sie ein „Bitte bleib" flüsterte.  
Überrascht drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um und konnte die Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern sehen. Er verkürzte den Abstand zwischen ihnen wieder und sah ihr dabei die ganze Zeit fest in die Augen.

„Woher wusstest du, wer ich bin und warum wolltest du trotzdem den Abend mit mir verbringen?"  
„Ich hab dein Gespräch mit Parvati und Lavender belauscht...und ich war wirklich interessiert, ob du anders mir gegenüber bist, wenn du mich nicht erkennst...das war zumindest am Anfang mein Antrieb...jetzt will ich einfach nur noch mit dir zusammen sein...egal was alle anderen darüber denken mögen...es ist mir egal...das einzige, was zählt, bist du!" Hermine starrte ihn verblüfft an. Das war das Letzte, was sie von dem Slytherin zu hören erwartet hatte.

„Und das alles ist nicht nur ein schlechter Slytherin-Scherz und morgen lachen alle über mich?" Sie musste es einfach wissen. Er schüttelte nur gekränkt den Kopf, doch er konnte auch verstehen, dass sie das fragte.  
„Wer waren denn die beiden anderen Jungs am Tisch?" Hermine Neugier kannte eben einfach keine Grenzen. Draco grinste breit.  
„Parvati ist mit Theodore Nott zusammen gewesen und Lavender hat den Abend mit Blaise Zabini verbracht." Hermine musste nun wirklich kichern. Die Gesichter hätte sie ja zu gerne gesehen.

„Und die beiden wussten auch Bescheid?" Draco nickte als Antwort nur, worauf Hermine lachend den Kopf schüttelte.  
Sie fühlte sich auf einmal wieder in eine Umarmung mit dem blonden Slytherin gezogen und kurz darauf spürte sie seine Lippen auf den ihren. Erst horchte sie noch in ihr Inneres, ob jetzt irgendetwas an ihren Gefühlen anders war oder sich seine Lippen plötzlich anders anfühlten, doch sie konnte nichts dergleichen feststellen. Erleichtert erwiderte sie seinen Kuss und hatte das Gefühl, die Welt um sie herum existierte nicht länger.

Nach einem schier endlosen Moment löste er sich wieder von ihr, um ihr tief in die Augen zu blicken.  
„Wollen wir wieder reingehen? Es ist ganz schön kalt hier draußen." Die Gryffindor bejahte und er nahm zärtlich ihre Hand in seine, ehe sie die Halle wieder betraten. Als sie im Raum standen, fühlte Hermine plötzlich viele Blicke auf sich...auch die von Ron und Harry.

Doch im Gegensatz zu Harry schien Ron sogar halbwegs verstehend zu blicken, was sie erst ziemlich verwunderte, dann aber erblickte sie Pansy Parkinson, die Rons Hand hielt, und verstand. Sie war wohl nicht die einzige Gryffindor, die heute Abend ihr Herz an einen Slytherin verloren hatte. Ihre Theorie wurde von Parvati und Lavender bestärkt, die ebenfalls ihre Schlangen an den Händen hielten. Nur Harry hatte wohl sein Glück noch nicht gefunden. Dies würde allerdings Ginny ziemlich freuen, vermutete sie still.

Da keiner mehr tanzte und die Party auch sonst ziemlich beendet aussah, erhob sich Dumbledore erneut.  
„Bei vielen scheint mein Plan gewirkt zu haben, wie ich hier sehe. Da ich unsere mühevoll vereinten Häuser in Zukunft nicht mehr trennen möchte, gebe ich hiermit bekannt, dass die Sitzordnung an den Haustischen aufgehoben ist, jeder kann sich in Zukunft also dahin setzen, wo er möchte. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine Gute Nacht!"

Erst herrschte verblüfftes Schweigen in der Großen Halle, doch dann brach tosender Applaus los. In diesem ganzen Spektakel zog Draco Hermine abermals in seine Arme und sie vergaß wieder einmal die ganze Welt um sich herum, als sie seine Lippen auf ihren spürte.

**ENDE**

* * *

_So...wie fandet ihr es? Schreibt es mir doch in einen Review+anfleh+ ;)_


End file.
